


Приходи ещё

by storytellerj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи впервые ощущает настолько сильное, настолько странное и искреннее волнение, что даже пугается - нельзя же, нельзя так влюбиться в мальчика, который каждый день всего лишь делает его богаче на одну солнечную искреннюю улыбку?</p><p>AU, где Луи - кассир, а Гарри ни за что бы не зашёл в этот магазинчик, если бы не первый весенний дождь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приходи ещё

Первые секунды их встречи, если её можно назвать таковой, Луи запомнил надолго: очень и очень трудно будет забыть надувшегося на весь мир (и в частности на отвратительную погоду) кудрявого парнишку, споткнувшегося о порог магазинчика, отчего в его рюкзаке что-то глухо брякнуло. Парнишка в ответ на это лишь нахмурился ещё сильнее, поджимая губы, и, даже не здороваясь с учтиво поприветствовавшим его охранником, быстрым шагом прошёл к стеллажам с конфетами и печеньями.

Луи, поправив зелёную кепочку кассира и отчего-то вдруг её застеснявшись, сцепил пальцы в замок, наблюдая, как хмурое выражение лица парня (совсем-совсем мальчишки, лет шестнадцати-семнадцати) постепенно смягчается, становится уже заинтересованным, когда он взял в руки пачку конфет и внимательно вчитывался в их состав. Томлинсон понятия не имел, зачем читать состав обычных шоколадных конфет - ах, нет, теперь кудряш с посерьезневшим лицом изучает надписи на упаковке мармелада. Луи невольно заулыбался этому, подаваясь вперёд, опираясь о кассовый бокс, украдкой наблюдая за медленно идущим вдоль стеллажа мальчиком.

— Томлинсон, — услышал он за спиной, но лишь прикрыл глаза и виновато заулыбался. - Лу, палишься.  
— Боже, отвали, Найл, — беззлобно ответил Луи, покачивая головой, стараясь наконец спрятать улыбку, а когда поднял глаза, то увидел кудрявого парнишку уже напротив себя, положившего на кассовую ленту упаковку мармелада «Харибо» и бутылку «Колы».

Луи вновь улыбнулся — как и полагает вежливому кассиру, собственно.

— Здравствуйте, пакет нужен? — не сводя взгляда со смущённо заулыбавшегося в ответ мальчика, он пробил мармелад, а затем пожал плечами, получив неуверенный отказ в ответ. — Хорошо.  
— Вы карты принимаете? — вдруг спросил кудряш, и Луи даже невольно удивился: такой, на первый взгляд, маленький, а картой расплачиваться хочет.  
— Да, — кивнул он, пробивая «Колу», и только открыл рот, чтобы озвучить высветившуюся на дисплее сумму, как услышал:  
— Снимайте столько, сколько нужно.

Луи хмыкнул, не преминув глянуть на имя покупателя, выгравированное на карте.

Гарри Стайлс.

— Гарри Стайлс, — почти машинально пробормотал он, вставляя карту в картридер, и пододвинул устройство к парню. Тот, поджав губы и никак не реагируя, быстро набрал пароль и отодвинул картридер назад. — Отвратительная там погода, да?  
— Ужаснейшая, — тяжело вздохнул мальчик, теребя лямку рюкзака, а затем, словно вспоминая, за чем пришёл, убирая во внешний его карман пачку мармелада и бутылку «Колы». — Автобус ждать ещё…  
— Далеко живёшь? — поинтересовался Луи, возвращая парню карточку, и тот усмехнулся.  
— Сравнительно. Ладно… — он закинул вторую лямку рюкзака на плечо и как-то натянуто улыбнулся. — Спасибо.  
— Хорошего дня, приходи ещё, - Луи, в свою очередь, растянул улыбку на всё лицо, чем, кажется, невероятно смутил мальчика, тут же поднявшего воротник пальто и съежившегося, быстрым шагом направившегося к выходу из магазина.  
— Томлинсон, — вновь прицокнули над его ухом, но Луи лишь раздражённо отмахнулся.  
— Я знаю, Найл.  
— Нет. Томлинсон, ты педофил.  
— К чёрту иди, — наполовину в шутку, наполовину серьёзно по причине отчего-то испортившегося настроения буркнул Луи, а затем, тихо выдохнув, постарался заулыбаться следующей покупательнице. — Здравствуйте. Пакет нужен?

***

Так первый весенний дождь загнал Гарри в магазин, где работал Луи, а вместе с этим, как бы странно ни звучало — и в его мысли.

Следующие три дня мальчик не появлялся, и Луи тщетно пытался высмотреть его на улице за стеклянными дверями магазина. Однако на четвёртый день он пришёл вновь, словно преображённый — улыбающийся, довольный, с наушниками, болтающимися вокруг открытой шеи и всё с тем же рюкзаком, что и в первый раз. Кивнув охраннику, он, едва не щебеча — у вновь притаившегося за кассой Томлинсона сложилось впечатление, что Гарри, в общем-то, был бы не против и пощебетать — и чуть ли не подпрыгивая, направился к стеллажу со сладостями, уже без особых раздумий беря «Харибо» и «Колу» и направляясь к кассе.

— Пакет не нужен, — выпалил он прежде, чем Луи открыл рот, и рассмеялся, кладя мармелад и бутылку на ленту, — расплачиваюсь наличными.  
— Настроение у вас хорошее. Погода влияет? — заулыбался Луи, пробивая ему покупки. — Три доллара с вас.  
— Ага, — довольно кивнул Гарри, тут же запуская руку в карман пальто и доставая деньги, однако кладя их не в лоток, а прямо в ладонь Томлинсона, при этом улыбаясь действительно во весь рот. — Кстати, в прошлый раз автобус быстро приехал, представляете, здорово как? Спасибо!

Луи не особо понял, за что была эта благодарность, и, провожая взглядом довольного, едва ли не вприпрыжку направляющегося к выходу мальчика, чуть ли не забыл сказать в ответ классическое: «Хорошего дня, приходи ещё!»

***

И Гарри приходит.

Снова и снова. Сначала раз в два дня, а потом вовсе каждый день ровно в два пополудни, и Луи уже даже примерно представляет, из какой школы он сюда бегает.

Гарри приходит, безумно зависимый от погоды и от музыки в слишком громких наушниках, и каждый раз неизменно берёт мармеладки и «Колу». Гарри приходит, улыбаясь с каждым днём всё шире, всё счастливее, всё дольше задерживаясь у кассы, изучая ассортимент жвачек и сладких батончиков, а затем заливаясь румянцем под взглядом кассира, который и не пытается сдерживать свою улыбку от одного лишь вида этого кудряша.

— Спасибо, Луи, — через пару недель он называет Томлинсона по имени, явно подсмотренному на бейдже, и Луи благодарит небо за то, что родился со странностью — краснеть ему не удавалось ещё ни разу за свои девятнадцать лет. Иначе было бы очень неловко — он же не девчонка, чтобы краснеть от того, что его по имени назвали, на самом-то деле.  
— Томлинсон, — слышит он мягкий укоряющий голос за спиной, как только за Гарри закрываются двери, но не отвечает, лишь пряча лицо в ладонях и стараясь хотя бы так убрать глупую счастливую улыбку.

***

А потом Гарри не появляется аж целых две недели, и Томлинсон не на шутку волнуется.

Самое плохое в этой ситуации - то, что он вообще ничего не знает о Гарри, кроме его имени и фамилии. Попытки найти парня в Фейсбуке не увенчались успехом — то ли он там не зарегистрирован, то ли сидит с фейковой страницы. Луи впервые ощущает настолько сильное, настолько странное и искреннее волнение, что даже пугается — нельзя же, нельзя _так влюбиться_ в  _мальчика_ , который каждый день всего лишь делает его богаче на одну солнечную искреннюю улыбку?

Нет, пожалуй, можно. И Найловское укоряющее «Томлинсон» — яркое тому подтверждение.

Через дней десять он додумывается найти мальчика в Твиттере — просто, испытывая судьбу, вводит в поиске »@Harry_Styles» и тихо облегченно выдыхает, видя на иконке знакомую кудрявую голову.

Если судить по недавним твитам, Гарри заболел. А ещё очень хочет какао. И горький шоколад («такой горький, чтобы даже скулы сводило» — Луи зачем-то запоминает это). Листает дальше, почему-то чувствуя лёгкий укол разочарования, когда не находит ни единого упоминания о «кассире по имени Луи», и закрывает страницу, не домотав всего пару твитов до «я, кажется, влюбляюсь.. хх»

***

Сумасшедшие идеи — это конек Луи, и он едва успевает дописать последние цифры на клочке бумаги, чтобы прилепить его к обёртке шоколадки, как видит в дверях знакомого кудряшку, что тут же расплывается в улыбке и робко машет ему рукой. Луи больше чувствует, чем слышит это предостерегающее «Томлинсо-он!», и до боли кусает губы, когда сердце, кажется, предпринимает попытки выпрыгнуть из его горла по приближении Гарри к кассе.

— Пакет не нужен, плачу наличными, — говорит мальчик уже привычную фразу, и Луи кивает, пробивая всё те же неизменные мармеладки и бутылку «Колы». — И у меня… Только… Крупные, — робко говорит он, протягивая Луи стодолларовую бумажку.  
— Ничего, ничего, — бодрым голосом отвечает Луи, молясь всем богам, в которых не верит, на то, чтобы в этот самый бодрый голос не прокралась дрожь волнения и липкого страха перед тем, что он собирается сделать. Его пальцы подрагивают, когда он открывает денежный ящик, отсчитывая сдачу, и Луи кажется, что он краснеет, наверное, впервые в жизни, когда всё так же дрожащими пальцами вкладывает сдачу в ладонь мальчика. А затем весь воздух куда-то резко девается, заставляя парня лишь замереть с приоткрытым ртом, когда он чувствует, что другая рука Гарри ложится на тыльную сторону его ладони.  
— Тише, тише, что же вы так, — бормочет Стайлс, поглаживая пальцами его руку, и ободряюще улыбается, а затем вдруг резко убирает руки, готовый провалиться на этом же месте. — Чёрт. И-извините…  
— Нет… Нет, всё хорошо, — почти шёпотом говорит ему Луи, одновременно с этим беря со столика шоколадку и протягивая её мальчику. — Вот… Это оставшаяся часть сдачи, ты же будешь не против, если я её шоколадкой верну? И… — вслед за шоколадкой он отдаёт пачку какао. — Вот этим?

***

И Гарри настолько же против, насколько Луи неприятно его целовать, пытаясь угадать, что же это за вкус сейчас на его губах — горького шоколада или всё же какао? 


End file.
